El inicio del comienzo
by BlackGSS
Summary: Pero su corazón se prometió odiarlo por siempre. [Regalo para Nyadeh] [PreASOIAF] [Este relato participa en el reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]


**¡Hola hola!**

**¡Feliz amigo invisible Nyadeh!**

**No esperes nada del otro mundo, ya que hice algo así porque no se me ocurría más y nuestros gustos son bastante contrapuestos, pero una buena historia donde hay Lannister de por medio... ¡Espero te guste aunque sea cortita! ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de George Martin._**

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles estaban espléndidas, el sol naciente anunciaba un nuevo día, una pequeña fuente sin rastros de hielo aún indicaban un gran abismo de tiempo hasta el próximo invierno.

Sus mejillas se encendieron mirando hacia algún punto del jardín, sin poner ningún reparo en no despegar la mirada de su hermano Jaime, para su desgracia, Tyrion estaba con él.

Bufó enfadada y dio media vuelta, sin querer si quiera observar un instante más aquella escena. Se veía a sí misma jugando con él, correteando como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si todo estuviese bien... Apretó la mandíbula penetrando dentro del castillo, hacia sus aposentos.

Odiaba a Tyrion, con toda su alma, con toda la rabia que jamás hubo conocido. Siempre la habían tratado en una especie de urna de cristal, nunca había conocido el dolor, la tristeza, la rabia, la sed de venganza, las ganas de hacer daño a alguien, el resentimiento, la inquina... Hasta aquel día en el que aquello, lo que parecía ser su otro hermano, le arrebató a la segunda persona más preciada para ella, a su madre, ocasionando así que todo aquello apareciese en forma de torrente. Aquella especie de capa protectora que intentaron crear sobre ella, aislándola de todo el mal de aquel mundo, se partió en miles de pedazos, que parecieron quedar clavados dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, sin que fuese su voluntad.

Lo que no tenía claro, era si poco a poco, iban cediendo a salir de ella, o por el contrario, profundizaban en su carne.

Solo una persona lograba ambos efectos a la vez.

\- Cersei.- Aquella voz la llamó desde la lejanía, probablemente desde principios del pasillo.

Se volteó para mirarle, sentada frente a un gran tocador, regalo de su padre por su 13 día del nombre, dos años ya de aquel día...

\- ¿Qué quieres Jaime?- Murmuró suavemente, algo molesta porque estuviese jugando fuera con Tyrion en vez de con ella.

\- ¿Por qué te marchaste del jardín? ¿Te encuentras mal...?- Su hermano parecía preocupado por su estado.

\- No, me encuentro perfectamente.- Negó mirando hacia otro lado, pensando en qué estaba haciendo, ¿realmente tenía celos de que su hermano estuviese con Tyrion? Si ése solo valía para reírse de él.

\- ¿Entonces?- Su hermano, a pesar de ser como ella, era muy inocente, ¿acaso solo a ella le había afectado la muerte de su madre?

\- No es nada.- Se volteó hacia el pequeño espejito, acomodándose el pelo de forma coqueta.

\- Vamos Cersei...- Avanzó un par de pasos a media distancia.- ¿Estabas celosa?- Entreabrió sus labios para mostrar una grata sonrisa, siempre le gustaba ver así a su hermana.

\- ¿Celosa?- Repitió con una ceja alzada.- ¿De quién?- Se hizo la tonta, aún frente a su reflejo.

De pronto, apareció en él otra figura, igual que ella, pasándole los brazos por encima de sus hombros y de su cuello, en un ligero abrazo, mientras su cabeza se colocaba a su lado izquierdo, mirando en su misma dirección. Sus ojos destilaban cariño, su agarre era suave, delicado, casi etéreo, pero caliente, protector... Cuando él la rozaba, se sentía completa con él mismo, ambos eran una misma persona con dos cabezas, con dos cerebros. Pero cuando él se separaba, solo veía un fantasma de lo que ella no era, alguien idéntico a él pero imperfecto, lleno de poca realidad de la vida, poca ambición, poco sentido de la posición en la que estaban y disfrutaban.

Padre una vez le habló acerca de su futuro como Lord de Roca Casterly, él lo miró como confundido, ¿acaso no sabía lo que ése cargo requería? ¿Por qué había madurado tan poco, y sentía que en algún lugar de ella lo necesitaba para poder estar completa? Quizás fuese una completa egoísta...

Jaime acercó su rostro súbitamente hacia su mejilla y depositó un suave beso, produciéndole una sonrisa instantánea, sin que fuese consciente de ello. Despertó de su ensoñación de inmediato, sonriendo de verdad.

\- No tienes que estar celosa de Tyrion, Cersei.- Susurró en su oído acariciándole su melena dorada, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto.

\- ¿Cómo iba a estar celosa de... ésa...?- Comenzó a poner cara asqueada, pero no pudo terminar la palabra, su hermano comenzó a acariciar uno de sus hombros con delicadeza.

Volteó hacia él disfrutando de su suave tacto, quedando de espaldas al espejo. Ascendió sus manos hacia su pelo, idéntico en color al suyo, al igual que en textura, y comenzó a retirarle cabellos del rostro, dejándolos con cuidado tras su oreja. También le gustaba poder disfrutar de su aliento frente a ella, su respiración acompasada con la suya como por arte de magia, eran un mismo ente.

No dudó un instante en acortar ése espacio entre ellos, pegando sus narices, sellando sus labios, dejando que moviese con lentitud su boca, en un pequeño movimiento la entreabrió para volver a cerrarla, besando los labios de su hermano.

\- Cersei... Ya sabes que ésto...- Apretó su agarre en la nuca de su hermana, sin llegar a pegarla totalmente a él, nunca se había atrevido a continuar aquello aunque quería que su hermana, fuese solo suya.

\- Siempre será nuestro pequeño secreto...- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, miró primero a sus labios, tras mirar a sus ojos, descendiendo sus manos hasta el lazo que ataba su vestido tras ella, y tiró de él para que cayera.

Sus hombros quedaron al descubierto, su vestido aún cubría sus senos. Jaime la miró un instante, jadeando. Casi autómata, acercó el rostro de su hermana al suyo, besándola con delicadeza, una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello, mientras la otra se deshacía de aquél incómodo vestido.

\- Aquí no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado... Nos pueden...- Dijo entre beso y beso, sin ser capaz de detenerse.

\- Eres un cobarde, Jaime.- Le acusó su hermana jalándole el pelo con fuerza, contraria a lo bonachón que él era cuando la tocaba.

Accionado por sus palabras, apretó de la misma forma su cuello, sin dejarla seguir hablando, no quería escuchar más.

\- Ya eres toda mía.- Murmuró de forma ronca mientras con ése fuerte agarre la empujaba sobre el tocador, devorando sus labios de forma violenta, casi necesitada, cambiando en un instante.

\- ¿Jaime?- Una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se detuvieron casi en el acto, separando su contacto.

\- ¡Joder!- Bufó la muchacha colocándose el vestido mientras se situaba al otro lado de la habitación.- Ése jodido...- Susurró suavemente.

\- U... Un momento Tyrion.- Le pidió evitando que entrase y lo viese en aquel estado. Se recolocó el pelo lo más rápido que pudo.- ¿Qué sucede?- Abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar.

\- ¡¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que molestar?!- Se escuchó a Cersei furiosa al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Cersei.- La llamó molesto, mirándola con desaprobación.

\- Yo...- Tyrion agachó la cabeza dolido por su comentario, ¿solo sabía molestar...?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Un enfadado Tywin apareció segundos después tras la puerta, helando la sangre de ambos gemelos.- ¿Qué haces que no estás en tu clase de esgrima?- Alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Jaime con desaprobación.- ¿Y tú Cersei? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?- Preguntó a su otra hija confundido.

\- Estábamos jugando padre.- Respondió Tyrion, pareciendo ser ignorado por su padre, tratando de que le hiciese caso.

Sus otros dos hermanos lo miraron directamente, confundidos por su respuesta, pero asintieron rápidamente ante la mirada acusatoria del mayor, que no creía nada.

\- Dejad de hacer estupideces, tenéis cosas que hacer.- Les ordenó de forma ruda.- Si no estás en 5 minutos en la clase, tendrás un severo castigo.- Advirtió marchándose por la puerta.

Cersei se apoyó contra la pared, consiguiendo respirar de nuevo... Casi... Casi... Si no llega a ser por el cretino de su hermano pequeño que los interrumpió, y luego mintió por ellos... No sabía qué hubiese pasado.

Lo miró un instante mientras veía a Jaime darle las gracias con un abrazo a Tyrion. ¿Las gracias? ¿De verdad?

Sintió unos terribles celos de verlo junto a él, tan inservible como inteligente, ¿cómo podía haber desarrollado aquel intelecto? No le servía de nada, nadie le quería, y aún así, no entendía por qué les acababa de ayudar, pensando en no delatar que le habló mal... Cubriéndolos más de lo que pensaba.

Pasó sus ojos por su cuerpecito deforme.

Era la segunda vez que los salvaba, aunque aquella no lo fuese en toda regla.

Pero su corazón se prometió odiarlo por siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que te guste como ya dije ! ^^**

**Además de un comentario si os da el puntito (?)**

**¡Un saludito y espero leerte por el foro!**

**¡Y otro para el resto!**


End file.
